Kit's Famous Faces
You may have noticed in Kit0804's cases that many famous faces appear, well this page is dedicated to that. This page is a database and a who's who. Gallery M_Smith.png|Maggie Smith G_Jones.jpg|Gemma Jones I_Staunton.jpg|Imelda Staunton M_John.jpg|Margaret John J_Page.jpg|Joanna Page R_Jones.jpg|Ruth Jones S_Bretton.jpg|Sally Bretton M_Steed.png|Maggie Steed S_Smith.jpg|Sheridan Smith T_Robinson.jpg|Tony Robinson R_Brydon.jpg|Rob Brydon J_Glynne.jpg|Jess Glynne E_Currie.jpg|Edwina Currie M_Thatcher.jpg|Margaret Thatcher L_Wood.jpg|Leanne Wood E_Bowes-Lyon.jpg|The Queen Mother P_Middleton.jpg|Pippa Middleton S_Boyle.jpg|Susan Boyle E_Blunt.jpg|Emily Blunt J_Broadbent.jpg|Jim Broadbent G_Tomago.png|Go Go Tomago M_Monroe.jpg|Marilyn Monroe E_O'Brien.jpg|Edna O'Brien N Wood.jpg|Natalie Wood M_Sugden.jpg|Mollie Sugden R_Tamblyn.jpg|Russ Tamblyn S_Gilbert.jpg|Sara Gilbert V_Westwood.jpg|Vivienne Westwood G_Chakiris.jpg|George Chakris S_Pegg.jpg|Simon Pegg J_Jones.jpg|Janet Jones L_Anthony.jpg|Lysette Anthony Z_Efron.jpeg|Zac Efron V_Hudgens.jpg|Vanessa Hudgens N_Collard.png|Nico Collard A_Reed.jpg|Alyson Reed J Metcalfe.jpg|Jennifer Metcalfe J_Goodman.jpg|John Goodman A_Huffington.JPG|Arianna Huffington Myra_mcqueen.jpg|Nicole Barber-Lane Jack_osborne.jpg|Jimmy McKenna M_Elphick.jpg|Michael Elphick R_Adedeji.jpg|Rachel Adedeji T_Ellis Ross.jpg|Tracee Ellis Ross Goldie_mcqueen.jpg|Chelsee Healey C_Ronaldo.jpg|Cristiano Ronaldo H_Bonham Carter.jpg|Helena Bonham Carter L_Prepon.jpeg|Laura Prepon M_Omari.jpg|Michael "Stormzy" Omari S_Baron Cohen.jpg|Sacha Baron Cohen K_Piper.jpg|Katie Piper C_Newman.jpg|Cathy Newman Actresses * Agatha Million-Maggie Smith (Harry Potter series, The Best Exotic Marigold Hotel films, Sister Act trilogy) * Clarabelle Pomfrey-Gemma Jones (Harry Potter series) * Kate Grower-Imelda Stuanton (Harry Potter series, Maleficent) * Doris Jenkins-Margaret John (Gavin & Stacey, Game of Thrones) * Stacey Pugh-Joanna Page (Love Actually, Gavin & Stacey) * Vanessa Merricks-Ruth Jones (Little Britain, Gavin & Stacey) * Anna Tobias-Sally Bretton (Not Going Out) * Priscilla Reffe-Maggie Steed (Midsomer Murders) * Sheridan Countfield-Bannington-Sheridan Smith (Call The Midwife, Gavin & Stacey, Cilla) * Emily Branford-Emily Blunt (Into the Woods, Love Actually) * Butter Henries-Marilyn Monroe (The Seven Year Itch, Some Like It Hot, Niagara) * Yvette Thompson-Natalie Wood (West Side Story, Meteor, Gyspsy) * Fifi Henn-Mollie Sugden (Are You Being Served, Coronation Street, Grave and Favour, Little Britain) * Patrice Winkleman-Sara Gilbert (The View, The Big Bang Theory) * Lana Hall-Janet Jones (A Chorus Line) * Lydia Parkepper-Lysette Anthony (Hollyoaks, Jack the Ripper, Krill) * Zara Monty-Vanessa Hudgens (High School Musical series, Thunderbirds, Machete Kills) * Chasity Growers-Alyson Reed (High School Muscial series, A Chorus Line) * Mercedes Bebal-Jennifer Metcalfe (Hollyoaks, My Parents Are Aliens, Birthday Girl) * Myra Thompson-Nicole Barber-Lane (Hollyoaks, Bodies, Being Sold) * Yvette Neilson-Rachel Adedeji (Hollyoaks, The X Factor) * Daisy Clank-Tracee Ellis Ross (Black-ish) * Charice Leopar-Chelsee Healey (Hollyoaks, Waterloo Road, Strictly Come Dancing) * Rian Thyme-Helena Bonham Carter (Harry Potter series, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) * Jennifique McKeough-Laura Prepon (Orange is the New Black, That 70's Show) Actors * Balderick Christanthemum-Tony Robinson (Blackadder) * Daffyd Evans-Rob Brydon (Would I Lie To You?, Gavin & Stacey) * Percy Parkepper-Jim Broadbent (Blackadder, Percy the Park Keeper, Bridget Jones, Harry Potter series) * Riff Cooper-Russ Tamblyn (West Side Story) * Bernard O'Connor-George Chakiris (West Side Story) * Chuck Grays-Simon Pegg (Run Fatboy Run, Paul, Hector and The Search for Happiness, Hot Fuzz) * Troye Bebal-Zac Efron (High School Musical series, Bad Neighbours series) * Donald Might-John Goodman (Monsters, Inc., Evan Almighty) * Jack O'Connor-Jimmy McKenna (Hollyoaks, A Touch of Frost) * Wallace Starch-Michael Elphick (Blue Remembred Hills, EastEnders) * Baron Sacha Coenn-Sacha Baron Cohen (Les Miserables, Borat) Singers * Dotty Berk-Jess Glynne (Hold My Hand, Rather Be) * Whilomena Jerman-Susan Boyle (I Dreamed a Dream) * Denzel Brunell-Michael "Stormzy" Omari (Shut Up) Politicians * Edwina Samuel-Edwina Currie (Conservative) * Maggie Roofe-Margaret Thatcher (Conservative, First Female Prime Minister) * Leanne Plaid-Leanne Wood (Leader of Plaid Cymru) Royalty * Henrietta Giddleworthington-Sanders-The Queen Mother (Mother of Queen Elizabeth II) * Kassie Middleton-Pippa Middleton (Sister of the Duchess of Cambridge) Characters * Petra Parkepper-Go Go Tomago (Big Hero 6) * Cosette Beaurigarde-Nico Collard (Broken Sword series) Writers * Verity Balbagage-Edna O'Brien (Girl with Green Eyes, Wild Decembers) Fashion Designers * Viv Eastforest-Vivienne Westwood (Royal Designer for Industry) Comedians * Zsa Zsa Cardining-Arianna Huffington (Family Guy, The Cleveland Show) Athletes * Jake Bont-Cristiano Ronaldo (Real Madrid FC) Presenters * Tescoe Dunbar-Katie Piper (Bodyshockers) * Kaylee Dell-Cathy Newman (Channel 4 News) Category:Kit0804's things